The Heart Never Lies
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: Chuck reflecting on him and Blair- post 2x16 PLEASE REVIEW! b/c feat. the heart never lies- mcfly ADDED AUTHORS NOTE please read the note
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**note- i will update my other story in a day or two. but i had to do this! this song is so good!**

**please review!  
**

**-natalie**

It's been a month  
A month since  
The last time  
Blair and I talked

It's been one shitty month  
The only good thing that has happened  
Is that I moved back in the  
Lily, Serena and Eric  
(and occasionally Rufus)

Nate and I have talked a little  
But he's more focused on him and Vanessa  
Then anything else

Blair used to the be the friend I always have  
But now it seems like that she is actually gone

I woke up on the one-month anniversary  
Of our little elevator debacle  
I got out of bed

"Shit"  
I tripped on my shoes

Great, it's going to a perfect day!

I stumbled into shower  
My feet are killing me

After bathing myself  
And getting dressed

I walked downstairs

"Chuck, Good Morning!"  
Lily said

"Good morning Lily."  
I said while rubbing my eyes

"Chuck"  
Serena said while walking down the stairs

"Serena."  
I returned to her  
While plopping on top of the chair

"Mom, I'm going to Dan's! Ill see u later! Bye Chuck!"

"Bye Serena."  
I said in a no enthused tone

Serena nodded and walked out the door

"Charles, are you okay? You haven't seen like yourself for a while."

"I'm fine, Lily"

"No, you aren't Charles, is this about your father and the whole Jack drama?"

"No Lily, I am over that, I have to go!"

I said while getting off my chair

"Charles wait…"

I already walked upstairs back to my room

God she keeps sounding like a worried mother

She is so nosy, just like Bla…

"Stop it Chuck"  
I said while hitting my arms

I fell onto my bed  
And rubbing my eyes

I leaned over and tapped the radio on

"This song goes out to the lovers in the UES, and remember the heart never lies"  
The radio announcer said

I rolled my eyes  
But kept on listening

_Some People **Laugh**  
_  
I love it when Blair laughs  
It's like perfection

_Some People** Cry**_

I hated seeing Blair cry  
I hated it more when it was my fault she was crying

_Some People **Live**_

I have had so many moments when I feel like nothing matters  
And I feel like dying  
Blair is always the one to made me happy again

_Some People **Die**_

People die just like my mom and dad  
But some people leave  
And stop caring

_And Some People **Run**  
Right into the Fire_

I always leave Blair  
I always run away from my problems  
Instead of facing them

_And Some People **Hide**  
Their Every **Desire**_

I always hide my feelings  
It has happened several times with Blair  
Damn why didn't I tell her that I love her  
God I regret that everyday

_But We Are The **Lovers**  
If You Don't Believe Me  
Then Just Look Into My **Eyes**  
Cause The **Heart Never Lies**_

Blair and I inevitable  
She doesn't believe it anymore  
But I need to make her believe  
Again  
Love conquers all

_Some People **Fight**_

I would fight through anything or anyone  
To get to the one I love

_Some People **Fall**_

I will always have Blair's back  
I will watch her fall  
Just to see her rise back up again

_Others **Pretend**  
They **Don't Care At All**_

When I see Blair now  
She acts like she doesn't care about me or love me at all  
But I know her  
She can't get over us that quickly

_If You Wanna **Fight**  
I'll Stand Right Beside **You**  
The Day That You **Fall**  
I'll Be Right Behind **You**_

Blair always stood through with me  
Through all my hardships  
She cared  
When I thought no one did

_To** Pick Up **The Pieces  
If You Don't Believe **Me**  
Just Look Into My **Eyes**  
Cause The** Heart Never Lies**  
_  
I need to fix this  
I love her  
I need to prove to her that  
I believe in me  
and most importantly  
Us  
**  
-I looked at my phone and saw there a picture of her, smiling  
She was so radiant; it was from my dad's wedding  
Everything was perfect then, before I screwed it all up,  
But I'm done screwing up; I'm done hurting Blair  
I'm done with being " Chuck Bass" UES lothario, I'm done with it all, all I want to is to be with Blair, if changing myself is what it takes, then I will-  
**

_Woahhh Woahhh………_

I grabbed my coat

And sprinted downstairs

"Charles, where are you going?"

"To tell the women I love, how I feel"  
I responded

"Ok, tell Blair I say hi!"  
Lily said

" Ok"  
I said back while chuckling

I sprinted downstairs

I ran through the lobby  
To my limo

"Arthur, Miss Waldorf's house as fast as you can!"  
I told him  
And he responded with a nod

The same song was playing the car  
It got me thinking again

_Another Year Over  
And Were Still **Together**_

It's been a year since the first time I really broke Blair's heart  
And I swear to never do that again  
If all goes well  
I hope next year this time  
I will be writing my vows

_It's Not Always** Easy**  
But **I'm here Forever**_

This hasn't been the easiest time  
Between Blair and I  
But I plan to change it  
I'm through with messing everything up  
I need to prove to her I'm worthy

"Mr. Bass, we are here!"

"Ok, thank you Arthur"

I ran out my limo and go into the elevator  
They same one where  
Exactly one month ago  
When and where  
Blair and I "broke up"

I could hear the song coming from her house

_Yeah We Are The **Lovers**  
I Know You Believe** Me**_

"Dorota, who's on the elevator?"

"I don't know miss. Blair? Maybe you should go and check, me busy now."

I heard footsteps  
And then I heard the ding

_When You Look Into My **Eyes**_

There she was  
She looked mad/ surprised  
But still beautiful as always

_Cause The **Heart Never Lies**  
Cause The **Heart Never Lies**  
_  
" Chuck."

"Blair."

"Bass, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here too see you and to tell you something"

"And this something is… I don't have all day here"

"Ok then Blair, so if you don't know today is one month since, you threw those flowers at me. I have been depressed since, it also hasn't been better moving back in with Serena, cause I see you more. Its hard everyday seeing you and I think how big of a jackass I am for giving us up. You make me **laugh **and** cry,** I would **die **for you and **live** to be around you, I'm sick of **running**. I **fight** for you and I will catch you when you **fall.** It has been a year since I have hurt you in that bar and I have been hurting you ever since. But I'm done! I'm done with messing up, giving up, sleeping around and I'm done not believing in my self and most importantly us. But I will never be done with you. I think that I'm trying to say is- that **I love you**. I want to be with when you **cry, laugh, fall** and** fight.** I want to **live** the rest of my life with you until we **die**. I'm done with screwing up. Blair I love you and I am truly with all my heart sorry."

She looked in awe  
I'm not sure if it was a bad awe or a good awe

" Chuck"

I looked up  
And looked her in the eyes

"I accept your apology. But on one condition."

She got up all close to me  
And kissed my neck in between everything she said

"We have to go to the movies~ hold hands~ go on romantic dates~ display an enormous amount of public display of affection~ and love~ and never cheat~ on each other~ for as long~ as we both ~ live~."

The last kiss was on the lips  
It was amazing  
I haven't kissed her since  
Last year  
It has been way long

"I love you Blair"

She smiled  
And I smirked

"Love you too Bass"

I grabbed her hand and lead her toward the bedroom

"Oooo Chuck and Blair holding Hands… Check!"

She giggled

And we made our way into the bedroom

**_Cause The Heart Never Lies_**


	2. authors note please read!

authors note-

hey im kind of thinking making this story a multi-chapter, with using songs in each chapter

it would be about the blossoming of chuck and blairs relationship, and we would see if one year from then chuck is writing his vows!

but im not sure if i want to or not cause of the other story, maybe ill do both

**i need your guys input!**

i want to kno if i should continuet this story- the heart never lies

or continue- letters to and from the UES ( btw that story will get c and b action very soon)

or both

**please help me!**

i dont know what to do!  
thanks

-natalie

p.s please review my stories!!!


End file.
